


In my body

by KomakiYukie



Series: 帝妃短打 [1]
Category: Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomakiYukie/pseuds/KomakiYukie
Summary: 人生第一辆碰碰车，系好安全带。





	In my body

（上）

伊斯坎达尔很清楚他的小子是多么怕麻烦的一个人。

毕竟第一次被开发的那天，韦伯在他的帮助下清理后穴中的残留时，生理上不可避免地再次勃起，而在他的哄劝下又在浴室里疯狂了一回。兴许是浴室的回声太好，哪怕是深夜时分，根本来不及设下隔音魔术的韦伯依然害怕他那无法自制的声音流入老夫妇的房间里。心理上的紧张顾虑使得身体更为紧致，恶性循环般让伊斯坎达尔也愈发兴奋起来，坏心眼地加速抽插，只为了一闻韦伯从紧捂着嘴的手指间逸出的那一丝一缕的啼鸣。姿势所致，内射的体液反而到达了比第一次还要深的地方，清理起来更是困难。

“你不去买……的话……就别想碰我！”直到第二天下午才终于缓过劲的少年羞红着脸，毫无威慑力地对着自家从者下达了死命令。韦伯连“避孕套”三个字都耻于吐露，此前他一心学术，对性爱毫不关心，而如今不是女人的自己竟也作为承受方而需要这样的东西，这样的矛盾冲击着他的理智。幸而有着现代知识的加持，从者理解力良好地明白了御主省略的部分。伊斯坎达尔想要教导他的少年享受性爱的美好，尽管他更喜爱肉体的直接接触，若是有这么个小玩意儿能让韦伯放下心来，他也并不介意在他和少年之间加上那么层隔膜。

直到第四次圣杯战争结束，直到29岁成长为二世的男人与他的王在迦勒底重逢，直到人理被拯救后通过一些手段，臣子得以带着他的王双双回到斯拉，这份坚持也一直未变。

但偶尔，偶尔也会有这样的一天，他的臣子会如现在这般渴求着无套的快感。

从“时钟塔最想与其ooxx部门”的第四名高歌猛进至榜首，二世的眉头越来越皱，表情越来越臭，铁爪抓击也是愈发熟练（攻击对象也从弗拉特一路变更），可再多的论文也阻止不了女学生们（或许还有男学生们？）对他热烈的爱意。自家臣（老）子（婆）如此受学生欢迎，做王的在觉得有面子之余也会借着这事儿假意吃醋，撩拨起那看似禁欲的西装下早已被调教得无比敏感的身体。

“男人三十一枝花”，埃尔梅罗二世已是一步跨进奔四行列的人了，却在性爱上依然时不时流露出一些属于19岁的他独有的青涩少年感。伊斯坎达尔早就对他的身体了如指掌：轻咬耳廓会带来一阵颤栗，细啄脖颈会让他如天鹅般昂起头，咬上他暴露的喉结能听到他的第一声轻喘；手指蹂躏他的乳头会让两颗红得诱人的果实迅速成熟，含住其中之一似乎都能品尝出乳汁的腥甜；原本有些硌手的两肋在他的饮食监督下终于是有了些肉感，手指沿着身侧一路描摹下滑，便能从指腹感受到身体的微微颤抖；最后再一路滑至臣子的魔杖，从底部轻轻握住，沿着已经硬挺的杖身慢慢上撸，只需要轻轻刮过上面的小洞，里面就会毫不吝啬地流出今夜的第一股琼酿。

如果这时他的臣子抿起嘴，将原本在上方的他赶进床铺，那就意味着这一晚是用不上床头柜里的避孕套了，今夜便是如此。埃尔梅罗二世的脸上不再是那皱着眉头的冷淡神情，解开皮带，张嘴就咬住王的裤拉链缓缓拉到底。双手还在扯着外裤，唇就已隔着内裤吻上了王的宝剑。雄性的麝香充斥着二世的鼻腔，令人一阵头晕目眩。伊斯坎达尔最喜欢欣赏此时臣子脸上的神情，蓬勃的性欲与膜拜的虔诚混合在一起，没有什么比这更好的催情药剂了。内裤刚拉下来，王那蓄势待发的宝剑便弹到二世的唇边，无声地催促着他继续下一步。

他的臣子微微张口，吐露的热气让伊斯坎达尔感受到了对方的身体早已发情。先是嘴唇从顶端一路轻吻至两颗圆球，再伸出舌头舔了回来，用舌尖探入马眼来回打圈，最后才将冠部整个含入嘴里。二世微微向左侧头，左手将长发别到耳后，右手轻握王的分身，配合着口腔的吞吐上下撸动起来。他的臀部也一并起起伏伏，暴露了眼前人无法克制的渴望。二世嘴上含得越来越深，王甚至觉得他的前端已经抵上了眼前人的喉壁。他的脸离王的腹部越来越近，高挺的鼻尖轻易就碰到了王卷曲而略硬的耻毛，带来一阵瘙痒。他略微抽动鼻子，保证不会因为这份痒意呛到自己。但男人偶尔想要调皮的时候，也会主动用鼻尖搔刮那些随意支棱的毛发。吞吐间，口水混着前列腺液打湿了二世的双唇，在昏暗的灯光下显得格外诱人，伊斯坎达尔不禁更涨大了一些，柱身表面的纹理变得更加清晰。臣子吞吐的动作愈发艰难，眼角都渗出了生理的泪水，却丝毫没有要把王的第一份赏赐放任嘴外的想法。随着柱身的颤动越来越明显，臣子也明白王即将给予他最为甘美的酒酿，便用舌头半裹柱身，收紧口腔，深深一吸，伊斯坎达尔便毫不吝啬将精华低着喉口悉数射进了他的嘴里。二世不复少年时吞咽不及被呛到干呕，调整好呼吸，一点点将液体饮入腹中。

感受着魔力的第一次循环，二世将王的宝剑从嘴里吐出，挺身上前，与伊斯坎达尔交换了今晚的第一个吻。

（中）

如果告诉19岁的时钟塔在读生韦伯·维尔维特，未来的他会继承埃尔梅罗之名成为现代魔术科的君主，他会露出看傻子的眼神将其当成一个笑话；如果告诉他未来的他会耽于肉体之性，他更会认为这是对他能力与人格的羞辱而愤怒吧。

19岁的韦伯两耳不闻窗外事，一心扑在学习上，眼界尚且狭隘幼稚的他最大的理想不过是得到时钟塔的认可。他既嫉妒那些仅凭家室与天资便能在他永远无法到达的天空中翱翔的同窗们，又无法理解身边躁动的男男女女常常挂在嘴边的快乐之事。时钟塔并非高洁的象牙塔，可韦伯却是丝毫不受暗流的影响，纯洁如一张白纸，青涩如刚结的果实。正因如此，当那位来自神代的征服王回应了他的召唤，当那抹鲜艳而又强势的红色在那一晚闯入他的生活后，未曾想过参加圣杯战争会带来何等影响的韦伯，他的人生也被染上同样的颜色实在是再正常不过了。名为韦伯·维尔维特的少年人注定会走上一条追逐星辰的道路，明知无望却不敢也不愿停歇。

但，即便意识到自己人生的转变，成为了埃尔梅罗二世的韦伯也未能想到，仅凭那短暂的相处，自己的身体就被深深烙下了属于王的印记。

经由王宽厚的手掌教导的肉体欢愉令少年食髓知味，尽管第一次事后他表面上恼羞成怒地将从者踹出家门买了一些他从未想到自己会用上的东西，但他的身体的确是越来越渴望来自王的触摸与爱抚。每当伊斯坎达尔将他提拉上神威战车，背上感染着自身后散发的热意，他的内心都无法克制地荡起一丝旖旎的念头。每每此时头顶都会传来征服王豪迈的笑声，少年人却只怕自己的内心被瞧了去，无不羞红着脸对着从者抱怨。韦伯既唾弃着自己的堕落，又无法抗拒王的欲望与赏赐，身心在情欲的浪潮中起起伏伏，唯有他攀附着的健硕身躯才是那唯一的木舟。每每随着伊斯坎达尔一同攀登至快乐的顶峰，因高潮而一片空白的大脑总是立刻陷入无尽的哀愁之中——这份由圣杯战争缔结的契约，自会随着圣杯战争的落幕而褪去，不留丝毫余韵。

也因此，在海魔击杀完毕，自身魔力被掏空而露宿召唤之森恢复魔力的那天，韦伯头一次有了更为大胆的想法：

——若是没有那个遮挡，直接用身体容纳王的赏赐，一丝一毫也不浪费的话……

——是否就能用这具身体，留下一些他存在过的痕迹呢。

蓦地，他狠狠甩了甩头。他一定是被王的气概魅惑了，才会有这样疯狂的想法。

然而，当回家路上遭遇了Saber而失去了战车，恍惚疲惫地回到家中的韦伯又同打破了催眠术的老爷爷如亲祖孙般在屋顶交谈着，看着太阳一点点从东边露出耀眼的光芒。

“但在度过漫长人生之后再回首过往，是没有任何事情足以用生命去衡量的。”

他不想留有任何的遗憾。

韦伯下定了决心。

太阳完全升了起来，韦伯爬下屋顶，同爷爷道过早安后带上灵体化的从者回到自己的屋内。伊斯坎达尔刚实体化换上T恤牛仔裤，便看到自家小子关上了门，甚至在门上施加了一些魔术。

“是驱逐术和隔音术。”韦伯低着头，不让征服王看到他此时脸上的表情。他伸手推了推高大的从者，驱赶对方直至坐在床边。韦伯终于抬起头，迅速吻上了伊斯坎达尔的唇。少年尚且睁着的双眼捕捉到王瞬间睁大的眼睛，但伊斯坎达尔很快便反客为主，左手扶上韦伯的后脑勺，进一步加深了这个突如其来的吻。舌与舌交缠共舞，传递着再清晰不过的欲望。韦伯自觉解开皮带半褪下自己的外裤，伊斯坎达尔便将右手伸进他的内裤，缓慢地在那个被多次开发却依然青涩的花蕊口刺探打转。脱完了自己的，韦伯又将手伸向对方的裤拉链，从中取出王的宝剑慢慢爱抚起来。口唇终于分开，牵起的银丝在阳光的照射下更为刺眼，最终从中间断开，下垂的丝线在韦伯的领带上留下一条细微却深色的痕迹。

伊斯坎达尔没有多问令韦伯着实在内心松了一口气，身体也跟着软了下来，更是方便的王的手指探入后穴，顺着记忆的点位一处处按压过去。当手指总算按压上那点凸起时，等待已久的身体像终于得到露水滋润的花朵般微微颤抖，王的手指便被成股外流的花蜜浸湿。伊斯坎达尔甚至能察觉到身上的小子身体微微上下起伏，后穴不断收缩着，看起来是饥渴透了。他刚想同往常一样让韦伯躺到床上，身上的少年却微微眯起了眼睛，伸手推了推他的肩膀，竟是让王倒入床铺的意思。从韦伯给门加上魔术开始，异于往常的发展让征服王更加好奇少年接下来的行动，挑了挑眉便顺从着躺了下去，什么也不做，全由着他的小御主来。

韦伯咬着下唇，慢慢调整着自己的位置，让后穴能够对上王半蓬勃的巨物。他打定主意要全靠自己，自然是不会就此罢休。可平时都有王的双手扶着他的腰坐下去，自己行动起来到底是有了些拿捏不准的惧意。他感受到穴口含上了顶端，慢慢使了些力，将整个头部吞吃进去，直到清晰地感受到穴口的褶皱箍住了头部，这才稍稍松了口气，连额间都隐约渗出了汗水。这不过是个开始，韦伯知道接下来的部分才是真正的挑战。腰部逐渐加进了力道，花蕊被一点点撑大，他能清晰地感觉到褶皱被撑开撑平，可低头看看似乎并没有多少进展。进去的过程总是艰辛而痛苦的，更不必说他的王如此雄伟，自是更需要费时费力些。韦伯并不知道此时自己脸上的表情如何，可躺在下方的伊斯坎达尔是看了个清楚。小子红润的眼角噙着生理性溢出的泪滴，面颊逐渐变得粉嫩诱人，牙齿咬着下嘴唇微微颤抖，要不是清楚眼前的少年是由自己一手调教而成，伊斯坎达尔都快怀疑他是否在哪偷师了魅惑的技巧了。他反复忍耐着，才克制住自己想要一把将御主按至最底的冲动。可他的分身不会骗人，再度涨大的尺寸着实让第一次自己动手丰衣足食的韦伯皱起了眉头，露出一脸委屈的表情。

“……Rider……”韦伯是真的没法再自己继续了。

终于得到了许可，伊斯坎达尔也并没有毛毛躁躁地一口气贯穿到底。他左手绕着少年的腰揉捏着，右手在两人紧密相连的接口处按压打转，总算是让韦伯的身体得到了进一步的放松，少年咬着牙，呜嘤着忍受前列腺被缓慢挤压摩擦的快感，最终坐到了底部。韦伯的腿都软了，没有丝毫余力支撑他自己上下，但他像是要细细享受这个姿势般微微塌下腰，双手隔着腹部描绘着王的形状。充实的凸起竟是如此令人安心的事情，韦伯觉得不可思议，看向王的脸上露出了难得一见的坦然笑意。这可是实实在在的一剂猛药。征服王一生自觉男女不忌采花无数，竟也被自家尚属稚嫩青涩的御主迷乱了心智。王动起了自己的跨，随之，韦伯的口中也流淌出愈发婉转动人的音符。

“Rider……哈啊……Ri……der……嗯……”

如此坦诚，如此通透，难能一见的光景如今在阳光下无处遁形。韦伯无法不让自己看向看两人连接在一起的地方，肉体的拍击打出细密的白色泡沫，黏连的液体沾湿了两人的耻毛，曾经在月色下都羞得不愿多看的景象，当下只觉得看不够。娇喘着而无法合拢的口中渗出一丝丝唾液顺着下巴滑落，被王的大拇指拂去，却又滴下更多。王的右手包裹住韦伯的分身，这是王对少年坦诚的褒奖。

最终，感受到体内的那根蓄势待发，韦伯用尽最后的力气向下一坐，双臀紧紧贴上王的腹部，同时收紧了自己的后穴，将王的玉露一滴不漏地收束进所能到达的最内侧。液体久违地直接浇灌在肠壁上，竟令韦伯产生了一丝受孕的错觉。他再度将手抚上腹部，感受着身体被充满的饱胀感，眼神痴痴望着自始至终都一言不发的从者，直到对方的射精结束，魔力完成了循环，他才如梦初醒般收起了所有过于裸露的情绪，双手撑着王的腹部努力让自己从他的身上离开，然后提起裤子就面朝墙壁倒在床的里侧，用力收紧毫无阻塞的后穴，只为让那些液体再多在身体中流淌一会儿，对身后伊斯坎达尔唤他去清洗的声音充耳不闻。见自己是劝不动了，王也不再做无用功，一个人去了浴室——少年人太倔，总得吃些苦头才能长记性呐。

可想而知，没有保护措施也没有及时清理，韦伯被肚子疼醒是必然的结果了。少年手忙脚乱地捂着肚子冲进洗手间，伊斯坎达尔隔着门都能听到里面的咒骂声。征服王和寻声而来的老爷爷相视一笑，一边负责安慰他的御主，另一边则哄着一脸担忧的老伴下楼继续做起了午饭。一时鬼迷心窍的结果便是如此，也算是给经验尚浅的韦伯好好上了一课安全措施的重要性。但若真要问起他是否后悔，想必时间倒流回那一刻，他依然会做出相同的决定。

他隐约觉得一切很快就会结束了。

只是没想到王的征服当晚便迎来了终局。

直到韦伯将三道令咒悉数用来祝福王的胜利，直到他受王邀请从而见证了王的最后一战，直到他直面英雄王的提问答曰“王要我活下去”……直到他略微失神着回到了麦肯锡老夫妇的家中。

直到他翻出那个纸袋中尚未拆封的游戏碟，看到了里面一件崭新的、当是王想要赠予臣下的纪念T恤。尽管嘴上说着“谁会想要这种东西”，韦伯依然是换上这件在过去的他看来无比羞耻的衣服，躺回房间内仍显凌乱的床铺上。他将揉成一团的被子紧抱在身前，将鼻子埋在里面，借此汲取尚有残留的那微不足道的属于他的王的味道。

韦伯能感觉到还有些许未在使用令咒时被消耗的属于王的魔力在自己的体内流淌着。但随着令咒的用尽与圣杯战争的落幕，魔力中属于王的特质都将逐渐逸散，最后仅剩下能量被自己的魔术回路慢慢吸收。终将逝去的哀伤又一次笼罩了他，被眼泪浸润模糊的视野中映入了一丝黑色——是他的头发。

对了，他曾在书上看到过，古代的魔女们也会通过蓄发来积攒魔力。

自此便是时钟塔教授长发飘飘形象的开端。两位债主深知其魔力有多捉襟见肘，全当是为了积蓄平时有所剩余的魔力，哪怕是本人也是如此同自己的内弟子解释的。但真实性究竟有多少，到底只有埃尔梅罗二世自己心里清楚。那稀薄却不曾消失的属于王的气息十年间都萦绕在自己身体周围，究竟在多少个夜晚将他引诱进不可言说的梦境之中，醒来又是何等空虚寂寞，也是只有在格蕾送来早餐前所抽的雪茄飘散的烟气才能道出的秘密了。

无责任口胡：

作为魔力感知型魔眼的拥有者，莱妮丝虽说天赋不如先代埃尔梅罗那般过人，但二世作为一个优秀的指导者，总算是让义妹控制魔眼的能力稳健上升。

“这缕魔力……”

她看着义兄的头发念念有词。

“怎么了，Lady。”

“不不不，没事，大概是我眼花了吧。”没有百分之百的把握，她是不会轻易说出口的。这么好的愉悦机会，可不能放他找借口糊弄过去。

表面上附和梅尔文吐槽着义兄的长发，但莱妮丝从没放弃过探寻那丝异样魔力的来源。

直到她被司马仲达附体成为拟似从者成功落地迦勒底，看到了一大一小两个红色和夹在中间的黑色身影。

“呵呵。”

（下）

“哎呀兄长，都这么多年了还把自己当这个家的外人吗？”

“习惯问题，这和见外没关系。倒是Lady你，叫我到本家来又是为了什么。”

“嘻嘻。”莱妮丝一如既往狡黠地笑了起来，而这往往代表了埃尔梅罗二世又一次胃疼的开端，“兄长，真的不考虑和我生个孩子吗？人家现在可是成年人了呢。”

噗——哪怕过了这么多年，他的第一个反应还是一口把红茶喷了出去。

“真是没长进，就算现在是奔四人士，兄长还是一如既往地像个处男呢？明明就和你的王——”

“够了Lady，如果只是这种事情的话我要回斯拉了，知不知道一个下午会让我桌上多出多少文件!”

“嘛，虽说有部分原因是为了看你那搞笑的反应……”他恶魔般的义妹收敛起恶作剧的念头顿了顿，“但这提议不全是开玩笑。这么多年了，兄长也应该非常清楚才对。”

莱妮丝把话说到这个份上，埃尔梅罗二世不得不强迫自己去思考时钟塔内部那些贵族派系之间的争斗。自他被绑至莱妮丝面前，被幼女逼迫着承担了各项债务责任以及最重要的“埃尔梅罗”之名后，义妹时不时就把“和我生个孩子吧兄长大人”这句话挂在嘴边。尽管他更愿意把这当做小恶魔的恶作剧，但他也清楚这无非是法政科做派下的最佳选择。无他，作为在时钟塔新世代中掀起轩然大波的名讲师，其手下那些曾一个个在别科碰壁而在他的手中绽放光芒的问题生们陆续登上了典位甚至色位，更有甚者隐约触及了冠位的边缘。就连表层不曾扩散开的拯救人理一事，在各大权贵那里也不是什么瞒得住的秘密。此等巨大的影响力在神秘愈发加速衰退的当今早已不容小觑，即便是王已经归来的当下，属于埃尔梅罗的债务也已还得七七八八，他也不可能轻易解除“埃尔梅罗”这一早该在莱妮丝成年时便应归还给少女的称号。

在如今的时钟塔，再也不会有任何一个人轻看这个区区三代的二流魔术师。

正因如此，当下埃尔梅罗家的后继人问题才越发尴尬起来。分家自然是不用指望，曾位于末席的莱妮丝对此再清楚不过。但要说联姻的话，与其他任何同派系的贵族联姻都可能招致埃尔梅罗完全的没落——到底是当下家底过于浅薄，犹如一叶扁舟在暗流涌动的海面随浪起伏，进退两难。

曾经莱妮丝不过是想把流有其血脉的孩子放去分家，但就目前的形式来看，虽说将韦伯·维尔维特的血混入埃尔梅罗之中有违传统的教诲，但在新世代的势力日益强大的如今，这不失为一招好棋——毕竟像她兄长这般的魔术的破坏者、新世代的引导者，这份才能在当今时钟塔内可是绝无仅有的硕果。

一时间，两人端着茶杯沉默着，唯有茶杯中隐约飘出的热气暗示着时间的流动。

“……说到底，还不是兄长的错。”蓦地，莱妮丝抱怨道，“要是兄长能和征服王有个孩子，我也不至于现如今就愁成这样了呀。”

噗——这是这个午后的第二次。

埃尔梅罗二世显然是呛得不行，咳了好几声都没能缓过劲来。莱妮丝则颇觉自己方才的突发奇想着实有理有据：“虽说无法让那个孩子成为真正的埃尔梅罗继承人，但承担像兄长这样的角色的话，也不失为一个极佳的选项不是吗？再加上那位王的血脉……哎呀，光是想想就让人觉得是个出色的孩子呢？”

总算是平复了下来，埃尔梅罗二世又是爆出了久违的少年音：“Lady！你的脑子里到底装了些什么东西！”

“都奔四了就别再露出那种高亮的声线了吧兄长大人哟？”小恶魔的笑容充满了揶揄的味道，“你们两个人的事可是在迦勒底就人尽皆知了呢。每每给你做完数据检查，达芬奇亲就得找我抱怨说征服王的魔力残留太明显了根本测不出你的真实数据。情人节也好圣诞节也罢，送给藤丸立香的礼物都透着一股子让人牙酸的气息。这也就算了，知道那位的幼年版和你们走在一起时有多像一家人出游吗？每次跟着你们做替补位的从者们都得戴着墨镜才忍得了那肉眼可见的粉色光环。哎呀呀只可惜跟你回来的只有大的那个，不然就把小的过继到你名下，一举两得不是吗？”

就算过了这么多年，一旦遇上和那位王有关的事情，二世都只有在义妹面前吃瘪的份。

不过，孩子吗……

他久违地想起了那个决战夜之前疯狂的早上。虽然那时尚且年轻的自己只是希望留下一些属于王的痕迹，其实是在下意识希望自己的身体能够孕育一个生命吧？一个孩子 ，一个继承了他们两人血脉的孩子，那是最无法被抹去的，属于王曾存在过的证明。

哪怕是现在，埃尔梅罗二世也依然迷惘着，在斯拉等他回去的王是否只是他一厢情愿的梦。

他已经记不清自己是如何回到斯拉的。格蕾似乎有些担心地说了什么，他也只是摆摆手，示意内弟子明天再谈。恍惚着推开自室的门，看到那抹再熟悉不过的红色转过身来，一如既往露出笑容说道“终于回来了啊小子”。

啪。

啊，这是……

勉强维持着理智的最后一根弦，终于断了的声音。

***

这是自第一个吻之后的第几次了呢。

说到底，去计算这种事情根本毫无意义。

王那宽厚的手掌、结实的身躯、有力的冲撞，都能让埃尔梅罗二世清空大脑，彻底沉溺于王所赐予的欢愉之中。床头的灯光不知何时已被隐去。常年不见光的身躯一如当年一般白皙，愈发衬得层叠的吻痕红艳色气。偶尔夹杂的齿印多数遍布在两颗肿胀得快要渗出些什么的红色果实附近，凸显着果实的水润与诱人。胯部微微颤抖，就连肚脐都是那样惹人怜爱。身后红肿的花蕊一张一缩，颤颤巍巍地吐出一股股来自王的奖赏，在身下的床单上浸湿一片。他真的是觉得一根手指头都动不了了。体力一直是他最大的短板，尽管有着三年徒步旅行的经历，但自从回归时钟塔后，好不容易锻炼起来的体力便被游戏消磨得一干二净，再加上之后内弟子过于周到的照料，更是让他进一步退化成了生活废柴。直到被召唤去迦勒底，借由诸葛孔明凭依成为拟似从者而跟随人类最后的御主东奔西走，才总算恢复了些体能。可这点恢复在他的王面前根本不够看，何况是难得的无套欢爱，他的王也比往常更卖力了几分。

而埃尔梅罗二世今天最大的目的还没有达到。

他屏住一口气，努力让自己起身——尽管这让花蕊里的白浊流出得更多了——他的王察觉到了他的意图，伸手帮了他一把。臣子好不容易坐了起来，又撇了撇嘴，示意王躺下去。他缓慢地将自己无力而颤抖的身躯挪上王的胯部，仅仅是这样简单的动作都让他不住地喘息。征服王本不理解他做到这份上的缘由，却是突然想到了什么一般，扶住了臣子随时都会软塌下来的身躯。男人身后的穴口依然在一张一合着期盼着什么，王的手指打探了一下，便扶着自己再度勃起的硬挺又一次进入了小穴里，只不过探了个头，里面的穴肉便争先恐后地吸附上玉柱的表面，试图汲取萦绕在四周的魔力。然而身上的男人必然不会就此满足，哪怕进入中途蹭过了早已被摩擦得肿胀起来的前列腺，哪怕男人的双腿和腰腹早已因为多次高潮而瘫软无力，男人在呻吟之余也依然努力试图让自己的身体更往下一些，让王的宝剑再深入一些。终于，臣子的剑鞘将王的宝剑完全收束，双臀贴上了王的腿根，他长长地舒了一口气。

“那么，现在可以告诉余了吗？”

埃尔梅罗二世抬起迷茫的双眼。此刻的他正背对着窗户，皎洁的月光如轻薄的纱披在他的身上，让他看起来更像是随着月光而一同现形的妖精。一双噙着些泪水的眼睛荡漾着盈盈波光，如被雕琢过的宝石般令人移不开眼。有些红肿的双唇微微嚅嗫着，却没能说出什么像样的词句。伊斯坎达尔捋起一缕黑色的长发，感受着被储蓄在对方发丝中的，属于自己的魔力。

“影响你的，困扰你的，无需顾虑，一切皆告诉余即可。”

“……今天，莱妮丝……找我……去了本家……”

臣子的声音断断续续，王却察觉到了这支吾并非完全由疲惫造成。

“要是……有个孩子……”

会是一个怎样的孩子呢？或许是黑发红眼，长得更像他一些，却在豪迈之余多了一丝属于军师的深思熟虑。那个孩子会迈向更大的征服，会得到更多的臣服，会更爱人也更被人爱吧。毕竟是他和小子的孩子呐，是他们存在过的最好的证明。

啊啊，即便经过了那么久，他的臣子，他的小子，也一如当年初见般青涩如新果，剔透如琉璃。所以他轻易就能看透他层层遮盖下属于19岁少年韦伯的最大的渴望。

“余在这里。”

身上的臣子蓦地一僵。

“余就在这里，韦伯·维尔维特，余小小的Master，余最自豪的臣子。”

“余的挚爱。”

泪水如珍珠，滑过早已不复少年的魔术师的脸庞。

啊啊，我的王，他就在这里，就在我触手可及的地方。

就在我的身体里。

察觉到自己的失态，埃尔梅罗二世却并不想弥补。在王的面前，无论何时何地，他都永远是那个19岁的少年人，永远只是韦伯·维尔维特。

所以他只需要做韦伯想做的事情就好。

“以令咒命令你，Rider。”他抬起右手，哪怕那里早就空无一物。

“让我怀孕吧。”

END（？）

**Author's Note:**

> 其实是7月底飙车群激情夜聊的产物。提到了骑乘、头发蓄魔力、口的时候碰到耻毛等等一系列的梗，然而都被我一笔带过了，废话比车还长说的就是我（你tm）
> 
> 写这一篇的初衷只是想看老师怀孕生仔而已，我们现代魔术科的毕业生最近都很闲的，非常想帮老师带娃！（老师：Fxxk！说了我不会生的！不会！）
> 
> 昨天又聊到了子世代，私心如下：
> 
> 帝二世：黑发红眸的男娃，长相性格都几乎是王的翻版，但在思考问题时又会看出属于二世的一部分。
> 
> 哈赫妹：赫妹是第二位喜提英国媳妇的马其顿人了！（爆笑）这是个长得像赫妹但性格更接近哈特莱斯的男娃，受爸妈影响对帝二世家的娃心情复杂，但男孩子嘛，没有什么问题是打架不能解决的~（那么是马其顿式肉搏还是时钟塔式摔跤呢）
> 
> 梅莱妮：真正的私心，私心到了极点，但就像文中写的，立场问题，他们不会真的结婚。我流莱妮丝会由于相同的恶趣味和某些利益问题同煤老板有个娃，但这两人并不会承认是一对（事实上他们只是同样喜欢折腾二世），更像损友和合作伙伴的关系。娃是个长相随煤老板但性格随莱妮丝的女娃，同样受父母影响，对二世的瓜有着异常的执著。
> 
> 可能还会有斯芬灰之类的奇妙CP。
> 
> 那么在这样的情况下，新年聚会就会变成……
> 
> 哈赫家的：听说你爸爸以前参加圣杯战争可喜欢哭了？  
帝妃家的：不哦？现在他也很喜欢呢？  
梅莱家的：哟？有瓜？
> 
> 小孩子们在一遍扒皮，大人们也不会闲着，赫妹带头开怼，哈特自然跟进，两个愉悦犯也不会放过如此良机，王觉得问题还不是很严重就在一遍哈哈大笑。
> 
> 这种集体迫害二世的欢乐氛围……总觉得二世的胃药消耗量会指数形式上涨呢。  
二世：这日子没法过了！ヽ(｀Д´)ﾉ︵ ┻━┻ ┻━┻


End file.
